Meet Cham
by ayakaxmio
Summary: This storyis the first in a seris about the second generation of Teen Titans. CN version Cham is the new girl at Titans Tower. Read the story to see where she comes from, what her powers are, and her interactions with the other second geners.


Meet Cham 

A small girl with light blond hair and forest green eyes sat next to a man whose eyes, skin, and hair were all shades of green. Both of them had pointed ears, but the girl's ears had softer points. It was late at night and they were driving down an empty highway.

"How long until we get there now, Dad?" the girl asked as they passed as sign saying "Welcome To Jump City!". The girl spoke very carefully and had a slight accent.

"The quickest way is right through the heart of the city," the father said. "We'll be there soon, Cham."

They drove in silence through the town and came to a small bridge. Over the bridge was a small island with a tall tower on it. The tower was in the shape of a giant T and had large windows that overlooked the city.

"Hey, Cham," the man said after he turned off the car, "I know it's going to be hard to adjust to everything. We aren't normal in the least and weird things are always happening, but we're like a family here. I won't be around all of the time because we get called a lot of places, but the others will take care of you and I'm only a call away." He rubbed his head some."What I'm trying to say is, just give it a chance. It will take awhile before you get used to everything, but you have to stick with it." He then turned to look at the girl and two pairs of forest green eyes met."I may not be around, but don't ever hesitate to call me. Ok?"

Cham nodded and gave a small, uncertain smile.

"I will, dad." she said after they got out of the car.

"Let's go see who they scrapped up to welcome us, squirt." the man said grinning as he lead the way.

When they went through the doors of the main room, a red-haired, green-eyed woman ran over and hugged Cham's dad.

"Friend, Beastboy," she yelled, "you have returned!"

"Hey, Star," Beastboy said after she released him from the crushing hug. "This is Cham," he said as he put an arm around Cham's shoulder and steered her in front of him.

Raven came up and put a hand on Cham's shoulder after everyone had said hello.

"Why don't we go find the others your age and get you introduced?" she retorically asked looking Cham in the eye.

Cham nodded anyways and silently followed Raven while the other adults stayed in the main room. Raven was the best at these kinds of things.

Cham walked into the room after Raven and quickly surveyed it's occupents. There was a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a light tan. He was about her height and he wore a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.

The next person she saw was also male and looked Middle Eastern. He had dark brown skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. He just wore a plain t-shirt and jeans and he tinkered with something as he talked to the other boy.

The last two occupants were a boy and a girl that looked so similar, they had to be siblings. The girl had olive skin, dark brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. She wore a white button-up shirt, a navy-blue skirt that went to her knees, and white shoes.

The boy also had olive skin, but his hair was black and his eyes were hazel and his clothes were radically different from the girl's. He was wearing black pants, a crimson shirt, and skater shoes. He looked to be a couple years older than the girl.

Cham herself was wearing one of her milder outfits as to not scare anyone. She was wearing black pants with a silver chain going from a belt loop in the font, to one in the back. She was also wearing a midnight-blue shirt with the characters for light written in black. Of couse, she was also wearing her favorite pair of black combat boots("Maybe I should invest in a pair of plain sneakers?"), a plain black chocker ribbon with her emerald pendant on ti, and her silver locket that was hidden under her shirt.

"Alright, kids, sound off." Raven said when she noticed that Cham was done making observations.

"Daria" ,the other girl said not looking up from her book.

"Ciro," said her brother, the goth.

"Adil," the machanic said.

"Alex," the green eyed boy said.

"Ciro and Daria are my children," Raven said when they were done. "They're half Italian from their dad. Alexander, or Alex, is one of Robin and Starfire's kids. You'll meet his two sisters later. Asil is being trained by Cyborg."

Raven then turned to adress the four she had just introduced.

"This is Cham, guys" she said. "Her dad is Beastboy. She grew up in Japan, so her English might be a little spotty at times. She won't get most of your idioms and slang either. Make her welceme."

Raven then left so that the kids could get to know each other. The first to walk up was Ciro.  
"Welcome to the Tower, Cham," he said extending his hand while Cham just looked at it. "ehehe...They don't shake hands in Japan, do they?" he asked sheepishly after a few seconds.

Cham emphatically shook her head side to side. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"Anyways, I'll give you a little more info on us. I'm the oldest at fourteen, so I lead. Next are Alex and Adil at thirteen. Adil is good at building things, particarily vehicles, and Alex is good at martial arts. Daria is twelve like you and she's just stuffy."

"Ciro," Daria hissed glaring. "Cut it out."

"What, sister dearest?" Ciro asked with mock innocence. "It's the truth, pure and simple."

Daria just contined to glare at a smirking Ciro while everyone else snickered quietly.

Alex got up while the two siblings exchanged look and walked over so that he was less than six inches from Cham and studied her.

"Ever heard of personal space, Spikey?" Cham snapped after a bit. "And weren't you ever taught that it's rude to stare or did it just not make it through your thick head."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, blondie." Alex snapped back, glarring.

"Last I chacked this was a free country. Or is that just a joke you like to play on foreigners." she retorted, not missing a beat. She was enjoying this.

"Ok, ok, you two. No fighting on her first day." Ciro said coming between them. "Let's get you a room and a ride, Cham. Will you lead that, Adil?"

"Sure," Adil said getting up from his seat. He hadn't even flinched when the fighting started. "Follow me."

The group went upstairs to where the bedrooms were with Adil and Cham in front.

"Some of the rooms are already claimed," Adil said "Either by one of us or a member that just isn't here right now."

Cham noticed that there were names printed at the top of each door. Two names that she didn't recognize were Nova and Nightfire.

"Must be Alex's sisters," she thought as she continued to follow Adil. "I wonder what they're like."

"Here's one of the open rooms." Adil said opening an unmarked door at the end of the hall. "Take a look and see if you like it."

Cham stepped into the room and looked around. It was large and had a double-doored closet built in. It also had a round window and Cham figured that's why nobody had claimed it.

"Can I have this one?" she asked turning back to the others.

"Yup," Adil said shutting the door. "When you decide on what you want to do with it, tell me and I'll help you out. Now to find you a ride."

Then they all went to the very bottom of the Tower to where all of the vehicles were kept.

"Alex and Ciro both have motorcycles and Daria rides with me in my car." Adil said flicking on the lights. "Let's see if you can ride a motorcycle. We'll use Ciro's for the test."

Adil guided Cham over to a sleek, black motorcycle and gestured for her to get on as he held on to one of the handle bars.

Cham reluctantly got onto the motorcycle and put her hands on the handlebars.

"It's a little big for you, but you'll be fine." he said. "Now kick up the stand and try to hold it up."

Cham did as he said as he let go off the handlebar. He didn't seem to notice that she was straining as he told her how to make it go.

"Alrighty, then. Try it out!" Adil said, backing up to where the others were.

Cham started the motorcycle and made it go forward. When it zoomed forward she scruched up her eyes and slmmed on the footbrake. The bike immediately stopped and fell over, pinning Cham beneath it.

The others rushed over and pulled the bike off of her asking if she was alright.

Cham got up shakily and took the hand Ciro was offering.

"Can I just ride in the car, please?"


End file.
